I'll Steal You, Stephanie
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Grease 2. Michael is the only one who truly loves and understands Stephanie. He struggles on telling her the truth about his identity as the "cool rider" as he takes her out for one last ride. Songfic to "Johanna" from Sweeney Todd.


Disclaimer: I do not own Grease 2, Sweeney Todd, or the song "Johanna."

Author's Note: This story is about how Michael is the only one who truly loves Stephanie. The song used in here is "Johanna", my favorite song from the musical _Sweeney Todd_, the context of that song is so beautiful. One night while listening to this song I thought of this movie and decided to put them together for a story. Johanna's name is replaced with Stephanie's in this story.

--

Michael walked home alone looking down at his plain shoes that matched his ordinary attire. His hands rested inside his pockets as he thought of the lovely blonde who tirelessly pulled on his heart.

He remembered the way Stephanie looked at the mysterious rider, the "cool rider." His heart stung as his brain constantly taunted him with the news that Stephanie would only give that look to his alter-ego.

"Why must she be in love with my shadow?" Michael asked himself.

"Michael!" a squeaky voice called from behind.

Michael turned around to find the bubbly redhead trotting over to him. Her puffy, pink skirt tossed in synchrony with her orange locks.

Michael feigned a smile.

"I heard what happened," Frenchy giggled.

"What?" asked Michael.

"About you and Stephanie at the diner."

"Oh," Michael said turning away to continue his walk home.

"What?" Frenchy called following. "I thought that's what you wanted."

Michael stopped and sighed.

"How can I get her to want me?" he asked.

"She does want you, she's told everyone about your ride nights ago." Frenchy raised her eyebrows and grinned.

Michael walked past her. "She enjoyed that ride with _him_, not me." He stopped and continued, "At the diner she said she was afraid he may be an ordinary boy. She apparently does not want anyone ordinary." He looked down and replied, "And I'm ordinary?"

"Michael," Frenchy began.

"I don't like this," Michael replied kicking a rock into the ditch. "I don't like having to be someone I'm not to get her attention." He looked up at the clouds. "But I'm willing to do it to get her attention."

Frenchy wrapped her arms around Michael's back and pulled him close to her torso.

Michael tightened his grip on Frenchy's back. Her cheeks blushed.

"Do you understand how it feels to feel so passionately about someone and her not returning the feelings back?"

Frenchy grasped Michael's arm and whispered softly in his ear, "To be honest, Michael, I do."

Michael released her and stared into her eyes. Frenchy blushed brighter, her heart jumping as she gazed into those gorgeous eyes.

"How do you deal with it?" he asked.

Frenchy put on a fake smile and replied, "I remind myself that if it's meant to be then it will be." She placed her fingers on Michael's cheek and said, "Let her know it's you. If she doesn't like it, she's not worth it."

Michael smiled with a nod.

He almost left but turned back.

"Frenchy," he said.

Frenchy turned around and smiled.

"Do you think I'm ordinary?"

Frenchy shook her head with a laugh. "You are very extraordinary. You, Michael, are a cool rider."

Michael laughed. "Thanks, Frenchy," he said hugging her goodbye. "You are a great friend. Now I better go, she's expecting a visit tonight from _him_."

"Have fun," Frenchy said waving Michael off. She turned around as her smile erased. She said silently to herself, "You're not ordinary, Michael Carrington. You're way to great a guy to be ordinary." She walked back in the direction of her house. "I want you to be with _her_. You deserve to be happy."

--

Michael entered his house. He went up to his room and quickly did his and Louis' homework, there being a twenty in it for him tomorrow.

The sun began to set as Michael finished the assignments. He jumped up and ran over to his closet, changing into the tight, leather outfit. He then put on the boots, gloves, and helmet. He hurried to his motorcycle that he carefully stashed out in the backyard, unknown to anyone else in his house or the neighborhood.

He walked the bike up to the end of the road then started it up.

The noise of the motorcycle was drowned out by Michael's one thought: Should I tell her?

He thought of the first night he took her for a ride. She was working at a gas station, waiting on irritable customers. He drove up and offered her a ride. He spoke to her in a smooth tone, his pitch lower than usual. She accepted his hand as he helped her onto his bike.

The entire ride was in silence as she smiled grasping on to him. It was the best experience of both of their lives. Yet being on a bike never felt right to him, as if he were pretending to be someone he wasn't. But that night it felt more surreal than anything, the next morning feeling as if he dreamed the whole thing. Only upon hearing the news from the girls associated with Stephanie did it become reality. That awkward, dishonest feeling came second to the ecstasy of Stephanie's touch.

_I feel you, Stephanie. I feel you._

_I was half convinced I'd waken_

_Satisfied enough to dream you._

_Happily I was mistaken, Stephanie._

Michael stopped in front of Stephanie's residence. Up in the illuminated window he could barely see a shadow pacing. Michael hopped off his bike and looked around the driveway for a good-sized pebble. Upon finding one he chucked it at Stephanie's window.

Stephanie heard the crackle of the rock hitting the glass but blew it off as nothing. She combed her recently washed, blonde hair in front of her window. She wore a white top and blue jeans, pleased to be out of her work clothes.

Michael tossed another stone at the window. Stephanie hesitantly walked over to the window and opened the pane. She looked around in the dark. Her heart skipped when her eyes came upon a stranger dressed in dark clothing standing in front of her house. She was about to call for her brother when Michael lit his lighter as a signal. Stephanie's fear changed into excitement.

"I'll be right down!" Stephanie called.

She threw on her Pink Ladies jacket and grabbed her bag. A smile covered her face as she dashed down the steps.

"Where you off to?" Stephanie's brother asked upon seeing her rushing down the stairs carrying her purse.

"Out," she answered giving him a smirk.

"Better not be with that biker guy," he threatened emerging from his doorway.

"What's it to you?"

"I don't like him."

"He's done nothin' to you."

"You take off from work with that punk and return home after dark."

"That's none of your business," she retorted continuing down the steps.

"Stephanie, I swear, if it's him," he called following after her.

Stephanie ran out the door into Michael's arms.

"I was hoping you'd come," Stephanie said grinning.

"Stephanie!" her brother yelled from the porch.

"Let's go," Stephanie said clutching Michael's collar.

"Hey!" her brother yelled seeing Michael lifting his sister onto the back of the bike. He ran into the driveway, but Michael drove off before he could reach them. He chased after them until his legs and lungs finally gave in.

"You came to rescue me," Stephanie said holding Michael tightly.

_I'll steal you, Stephanie._

_I'll steal you._

Stephanie rested the side of her face on Michael's back.

Michael found it difficult keeping his attention on the road with Stephanie being that close. His stomach turned, keeping this secret was unfair to her.

He pulled onto a grassy hill on the side of the road and stopped the bike. He stepped down then helped her down.

Stephanie tripped on the way down, her arms grasping Michael tightly with alarm. Michael reached out his arms and pulled Stephanie in close until her feet safely touched the ground.

He stared back at her, his identity shielded by the helmet.

"You're my prince charming," Stephanie said holding onto Michael's shoulders.

He smiled and turned away, grabbing her hand. He led her to the edge of the hill. Stephanie gasped as she witnessed the view of the town and beyond.

"Do you come here a lot?" she asked.

"Sometimes," replied Michael. "When I need to clear my head."

Michael and Stephanie both sat down beside each other on the grass. They sat in silence for some time until Stephanie laid her head on Michael's shoulder. Michael gradually lifted her arm and stroked Stephanie's hair.

Stephanie smiled and nudged the biker. "Maybe I'll come and surprise you sometime." Her smile widened as she said, "Maybe it'll be the one time you won't be wearing a disguise."

Michael began to shake.

Stephanie placed her hand on top of his, unable to feel the sweat beneath the glove.

"Are you cold?" she asked noticing the shiver in his face.

Michael smiled. "Just a little shaken."

"Come on," Stephanie said playfully. "You can never get nervous."

"You sure?" he asked.

"You're too cool."

"Cool, indeed, but am I not still a human being?" Michael said in his normal voice.

Stephanie smiled nervously. Something felt weird, yet familiar about that last line.

She sat up and gazed into Michael's masked eyes. Michael felt a little apprehensive but kept it from showing.

Stephanie squinted and tilted her head to the side.

"Something wrong?" Michael asked.

"I thought…" she began. She shook her head. "Nevermind."

"What?" Michael asked inching closer to her.

"Do…do I know you?" she asked.

"Odd thing to ask someone you've taken two rides with," Michael laughed.

Stephanie shook her head again and laughed. "I'm sorry. For a second there I thought you were someone."

"Who?" Michael asked gently clutching Stephanie's shoulder.

"Just someone," Stephanie answered touching his neck.

Michael nodded for her to continue.

"You don't know him."

"Do I?" Michael asked caressing Stephanie's face.

Stephanie clutched Michael's gloved hand. She looked into his face and said, "Don't worry about it. He's no one important. Just a regular guy."

Michael's hand, grin, and heart sank in unison.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked grabbing for Michael's hand again.

"Nothing," Michael said his smile returning to his face, glad she could not see the pain in his eyes.

Michael removed his eyes from hers, just wanting to throw off his helmet and storm out in rage, leaving her humiliated.

"Did I say something to insult you?" Stephanie asked. "I didn't mean any harm. It's just you are so much more than anyone I could know. Even Johnny."

Michael smiled.

Stephanie touched the mask.

"I want to see your face," she said.

"I'd rather you didn't," he replied grasping her hands. "Not now."

Stephanie complied. Part of her afraid of who she may see beneath the shield.

Stephanie leaned close and kissed Michael's lips. Her eyes shot open, as she felt a familiarity in that kiss. Stephanie backed up clutching her arms.

"I'm cold," she said shivering.

"Maybe I should get you home," Michael offered returning to his bike.

"Probably a good idea," Stephanie said. "My brother will come with my father looking for me."

Michael helped her on the back of his motorcycle.

Stephanie leaned close to Michael's ear. "If I said anything to offend you, I'm sorry."

"Don't fret," he replied as he turned on the bike and took off.

"I don't think I can ever tell her," Michael thought to himself on the ride back to Stephanie's house.

He stopped in front of Stephanie's house and helped her to the ground.

"Thank you," she whispered before kissing him goodbye.

"Stephanie!" her father called from the porch. He glared at Michael and yelled, "You get outta' here and never let me see you around my daughter again!"

Michael smirked then rode off.

Stephanie stood and watched Michael leave from her view.

"Stephanie!" her father yelled with more anger in his voice.

"Coming," Stephanie called heading for the house.

Michael circled the block, returning back in front of Stephanie's house. Making sure her father was no where around he sat in front of her driveway thinking only of her. He watched outside wishing she could accept him for what he was. If not, the few nights they've shared were enough to last him.

Michael leaned on the handlebars wishing he were the courageous rider at all times. If so he would rescue Stephanie from captivity and ride off with her into the darkness, the two of them together, escaping the realm of reality for all times.

_I'll steal you, Stephanie._

_Did they think that walls could hide you?_

_Even now I'm at your window._

_I'm in the dark beside you,_

_Buried sweetly in your yellow hair._

A dog from across the street barked giving Michael his cue to drive off for real.

The next afternoon Michael journeyed over to the spot he shared with Stephanie the night before and sat atop the hill thinking. His hands wrapped around his knees. The sun shone brighter than it had since Michael arrived in that town.

"You," Stephanie said walking over to where Michael sat. She felt disappointed to find Michael sitting there and not the rider.

"Hey," Michael putting down a knee to stand up.

"You don't have to get up," Stephanie said joining him on the grass.

"What brings you here?" he asked looking away from her.

"Can't a girl sit with her friend."

"So we are friends?"

Stephanie nodded. "Don't let what Johnny said yesterday scare you. I can be friends with who I want."

"I'm not scared of him."

"Don't let him hear you say that."

Michael stretched his legs out.

"Do you come to this hill often?" Stephanie asked.

Michael nodded. "At least twice a week."

"So have you seen him?"

"Him who?"

Stephanie gave him a look.

"Oh, the guy with the motorcycle." He nodded. "Sometimes."

"Does he ever speak to you?"

Michael looked at her. "At times. He speaks of you."

Stephanie's eyes widened along with her lips.

"What did he say?" she asked excitedly.

"That not one moment on his bike gave him as much joy as the time he'd been with you."

Stephanie let herself fall back in the grass.

"Tell him I feel the same way."

"Why don't you tell him tonight?" Michael asked. "He said he was going to meet you before the talent show."

Stephanie sat up and smiled. Her smile briefly faded as she wondered how Michael knew what the masked rider said to her about the show. Her heart skipped as she gathered one possible conclusion. She shook that thought from her head faster than she caught it. There was no way the brilliant, kind young man could be the same guy she crushed.

"I should get going," Stephanie said. "The show is tonight. I'll see you there?"

Michael nodded. "I'll be rooting for you."

Stephanie smiled.

She walked off then turned back to Michael.

Still sitting he turned to her.

"If you see him again," she began. "Tell him I'll be waiting outside the school."

"Will do," Michael said.

Stephanie thanked him then took off.

Michael sat out watching the town as the beautiful woman left his sight.

"I'll see you tonight, Stephanie," he thought. "Then you'll know the truth."

_I feel you, Stephanie._

_And one day I'll steal you._

'_Til I'm with you then, I'm with you there._

_Sweetly buried in your yellow hair._

Michael stood up and left for home. There was one more errand he had to run before the show.


End file.
